Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Some portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and smartphones, are equipped with microphones to pick up audio signals from voices and other audio sources.
Microphones are typically contained within portable electronic devices and require an acoustic channel between the exterior of the device and the microphone located within the device. Locating the microphone within portable electronic devices and providing a suitable acoustic channel can be a difficult task due to space restrictions imposed on device components. Accordingly, arrangements which provide a suitable acoustic channel and which satisfy other device constraints, such the location of other device components, device profile and form factor, are desirable.